In The End
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: "People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other." -Brooke Davis. BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In The End...

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** "People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other." -Brooke Davis. BRUCAS! I'm going with an idea from a friend of my that Brooke can't concieve because of injuries sustained from when she was attacked.

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything One Tree Hill related because if I did the disaster that is Pucas wouldn't have made it past the first season!

Chapter 1

It was two years after they got married that Brooke heard about the fertility treatment. She wanted to try it, Julian didn't. That was their first real, big fight as a married couple. Eventually Julian gave in, mostly because he didn't think it would work. They tried to get pregnant after that, for months. And each time the test came back negitive Brooke's smiles got a little bit dimmer and Julian felt a little bit better.

A year later Brooke started noticing the changes in Julian, he would leave town on business and come back showering her with gifts and attention. At first she thought he just missed her but one day a thought slapped her across her face "What if he's cheating?" She laughed it off at first, looking at her self in the mirror and calling herself crazy. Because Julian would never cheat on her, he worked too hard to get her to trust him, to love him for him to ever cheat on her. Even as she tells herself all this, the thought still nags at her in the back of her mind.

So when he comes home after a week in New York City and he desperately wants to make love she asks him if there is another woman. He looks shocked. She not sure if he's shocked that she knows or shocked that she would even think he would cheat on her. And then he smiles at her and tells her she's the only one. So Brooke let's it go for the night and pretends that she still doesn't doubt him.

Eventually Brooke gives up on getting pregnant because she just can't handle having her heartbreak over and over again. She still thinks about all the time and it's always in the back of her mind (along with Julian's maybe cheating) but she stops talking about it, stops having pregnancy tests done, and stops hoping. That's around the time Peyton calls and says they are coming to Tree Hill for a month in the summer. Brooke is over joyed, so is Julian.

On their first day back in town, the whole gang gets together and has a barbeque. They talk and drink and laugh, oh do they laugh. The next day Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Sawyer have a girl's day out while Nathan, Luke, Julian and Jamie have a boy's day in. It's days later that find Brooke at home alone, working on designs when the knock sounds at her door. It's Lucas and he's got that sad boy turned happy man smile on his face and then they are hugging because it's been months since they've seen each other and even in the days since he's been back in Tree Hill they haven't spent much time together.

They walk around town for hours, talking about nothing and everything. He tells her about Sawyer and how much his daughter has made his life better, and that he and Peyton have been having problems but are trying to work through them. She finally tells someone that she fears Julian is cheating. They don't say much after that for a long while. Later, she calls him Broody and he laughs like he used to with her and calls her Cheery.

On the walk back to her house, Brooke passes out. Luke takes her to the hospital. He calls Julian and Peyton, both of whom don't answer but he leaves a message. Lucas is holding her hand when the doctor tells her she's pregnant and she almost faints again. She's released that same day, only a few hours later. Neither Lucas or Brooke bring up that Julian and Peyton have yet to call back.

When they get to her house Peyton's car is parked out front. Brooke feels her stomach drop in dread but passes it off as nerves. They walk up the driveway together, Brooke gripping her keys with shaky hands. The door opens and the world stops. There, on her couch, in her livingroom, in her own fucking house is her husband and best friend screwing like horny teenagers. They don't even hear the door open but then Peyton looks up and meets Brooke's eyes and the world starts up again. They scramble for clothes while Lucas and Brooke run to her car. They're out of the driveway before Peyton or Julian are out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Things happen fast after that. Brooke kicks Julian out and then divorces him. Peyton and Luke are divorced immediately but the custody takes longer to sort out. Lucas and Sawyer (when he has her) move in with Brooke because neither of them want to be alone right now. He lives with Brooke for a year, all through out her pregnancy and after the baby is born to help her. She names the baby Angela Karen Davis and calls her Angie for short. Julian never bothered to fight for Brooke's daughter and that was just fine by Brooke. Haley and Nathan are given the honor of being Angie's Godparents because they are the most stable people in her life and Brooke wants her to have someone stable to count on.

When Lucas moves out, they both cry but it's necessary for them to stand on their own. They keep in constant contact, having lunch, calling, texting and just hanging out as often as possible. Five years pass without much drama until Sawyer gets an academic award and begs "Auntie Brooke" to come to the ceremony.

Brooke can't say no and it's the first time in six years that Brooke sees Peyton. The first time since she found her fucking her husband on her couch (that she burned) in her living room (that she redecorated), in her own fucking house (that she considered burning down but didn't). Peyton opens her mouth to speak but then shuts it quickly and gives Brooke that "poor, pathetic me" look that she mastered in high school. When she knows they are alone, Brooke slaps her across the face and calls every single nasty name she can think of, and with six years to think about it, it's alot of names. She tells her that they are not now and never will be friends again and next time they see each other Peyton better just walk in the other direction.

That night, after the kids are asleep at Luke's place, Brooke breaks down in his arms. She tells him what happened with Peyton, and she has an epiphany. That was her closure. Finally confronting Peyton after six years slammed the book closed on that chapter of her life. She could truly move on now without the weight of past hurts dragging her down. She kisses Lucas that night before she and Angie leave, a real kiss. He calls the next day and asks her out on a real date.

They dated, no sex or commitment, for a year before Luke knows she's ready to take the next step. Her gives her a promise ring and asks her to officially be his girlfriend. She tells him it's very high school and he knows it is but he doesn't want to scare her off, not now that they are finally finding their way back to each other. They are together for another six months when Brooke brings up the subject of moving in together. They discuss it and then talk to Sawyer and Angie who both love the idea. They start looking at houses the next day because they want a house that's "theirs".

A year of living together finds Angie and Sawyer saying they are sisters to anyone and everyone they meet. Sawyer starts calling Brooke mom and Angie starts calling Lucas dad. It's on their anniversary of moving in together that Lucas gets down on one knee and asks Brooke to make their family official. She cries and screams and says she has to call Haley all before she says yes. They celebrate late into the night. The next morning both girls, their girls, react exactly the way their mother did. It makes Lucas smile. And then Haley is there and Lucas is pushed out of the house so the girls can start planning. Brooke wants a spring wedding, in three months.

It's a week later that find Brooke knocking on Julian's door, handing him papers to legally sign over all his parental rights to Angie so Lucas can officially adopt her, all without saying so much as a hello. She gets the papers from her lawyer two weeks later. It's a month before the wedding when Lucas adopts her and they change her last name to Scott.

Mouth walks Brooke down the aisle and Haley is her maid of honor. Nathan, of course is Lucas' best man. Angie is the flower girl, and Jamie and Sawyer are both in the wedding party as well. It's not some grand event like Brooke's wedding to Julian or Lucas' with Peyton. It's small and intimate, only family and close friends who are considered family anyway. Brooke and Lucas spend a week alone in Paris for their honeymoon, and then a week with Sawyer and Angie in Hawaii for a family vacation.

The rest of their lives pass by in happiness and love. They have another child, a boy named Keith Nathan Scott. Oddly enough, he never takes to basketball or writing or designing of any kind. He's a swimmer, a fish in the water. Sawyer goes to work for Brooke, learning and living all things fashion and eventually taking over the company. Angie writes a short novel when she's 15 that gets published. She keeps writing, even collaborating with her dad on a children's book. Sawyer does the illustrations.

Brooke and Lucas Scott are married 63 years when Lucas dies of a heart attack in his sleep. It's less than a grief filled year later that Brooke follows him home. Haley reads a Brooke quote that Lucas put in his last book at both her funeral.

"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other."


End file.
